People get great enjoyment from attending sporting events. The experience is made even better by the opportunity to catch a T-shirt thrown to the stands. Originally, T-shirts were thrown by hand by various team-affiliated individuals. As that relied on the strength and arm of the individual, which was often limited, the use of handheld or multi-person slingshots developed to allow the T-shirts to be delivered to higher locations, such as upper decks. But operating a slingshot takes experience, so the T-shirt gun was developed. A T-shirt gun is a tube into which a T-shirt is placed and then fired using a compressed air blast. The T-shirt gun allows much better accuracy than slingshots while allowing the same potential distance. One issue with the T-shirt gun was that only a single T-shirt was delivered each time and if the individual shooting the gun was in a moving vehicle, this resulted in many attendees being skipped. To address that problem, the T-shirt Gatling gun was developed. See www.tshirtgun.com/gatlinggun_tshirt.html. A T-shirt Gatling gun consists of a series of tubes into which T-shirts are inserted from an open end. A wheel is turned to rotate the T-shirt Gatling gun and as a tube passes a given location, a compressed air blast is provided to shoot the T-shirt from the tube. The use of the T-shirt Gatling gun allows many T-shirts to be rapidly fired into the audience, even from a moving vehicle. However, the problem developed that now multiple barrels, such as 12, needed to be reloaded to provide another complete delivery of T-shirts. Loading 12 T-shirts into 12 barrels takes a great deal of time, and if the T-shirt Gatling gun is located in a moving vehicle, again the problem of missing attendees develops and is actually exacerbated because of the number of barrels that need to be loaded.
Audience enjoyment would be further increased if a way was developed to quickly load the T-shirt Gatling gun so that fewer people are missed as a vehicle carrying the T-shirt Gatling gun travels along.